harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albus Dumbledore's portrait
Can I just say, I don't think that Snape's portrait would have been moved to behind the desk, I think that that would still be Dumbledore's portrait's place. I got the impression that Albus's was the first portrait to be placed behind the headmaster's desk, because he was supposedly the best headmaster that Hogwarts had ever had. I don't think this was an interchangeable position. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 00:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) One of Snape's memories was of Dumbledore's portrait telling him to confund Mundungus, and suggest the seven potters plan. When could this have happened though. It would have to have been before the Battle over Little Whinging, which was before Voldemort took over the ministry. It is very unlikely that Snape would have been in the headmaster's office before Voldemort was in control. 21:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Snape did not have to be headmaster to go into the office. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 21:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he normally wouldn't have to be, but before Voldemort took over, Snape was a wanted criminal for the murder of Dumbledore. Before Voldemort took over, McGonnagol and the other teachers wouldn't let Snape just wander into the school, and go to the headmaster's office.Icecreamdif 00:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You raise a good point, but it was possible that he snuck into the school. It would be much emptier in July, there are no students so security is probably more lax. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Its possible, but there would probably still be some security, and it would still be difficult to break into. Maybe Dumbledore had another portrait somewhere else.Icecreamdif 03:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Could it be possible that Snape was talking to a different portrait of Dumbledore in this case? One not in Hogwarts castle? Margiechocoholic Owl me! 21:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 2nd disk DVD The portrait of Albus Dumbledore (Richard Harris) is not only to be seen in the extra tour in Disc 2 of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. When you look the film - after the killing of the Basilisk - when Dumbledore and Harry talk in Dumbledores bureau - before Dumbledore sat down in his chair - you can briefly, very briefly - see in the background this portrait. Bumping. Harry granger 12:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The books seem to indict that the predessor of the current headmaster's portrait is on the wall deirectly behind the the desk of the current headmaster because it mentions the portrait of Armando Dippet being behind Dumbledore's desk. Time it was painted If the portrait was painted in 1956 when Dumbledore became Headmaster, wouldn't it depict a Dumbledore looking thirty nine years younger than his living counterpart appeared to be by the portrayer's demise in 1996? If this is the case, wouldn't Dumbledore's portrait have a less lined face and auburn hair and beard, or auburn with threads of silver? He did have completely auburn hair and beard when he spoke to Tom Riddle about the Chamber in the early 1940's, and for hair to turn white is a process going on for several years, isn't it? So in the time between 1943 and 1956, which is to say thirteen years, would that be sufficient for hair to turn completely from one color to another because one are advancing in age? Ninclow 23:08, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Only headmasters who die in office get a portrait, so the portrait would not have been painted when Dumbledore became headmaster. -- Saxon 06:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Pottermore states that Portraits are painted while the headmaster is still alive. The living headmaster regularly talks to his portrait. So the Portrait was painted before Dumbledore's death.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Saxon: That is true, but that only means that every Headmaster or Headmistress have a portrait of themselves made, but not every Headmaster or Headmistress get it up on the wall. Rudolph; Nice catch, I were certain it was painted upon their appointment to the post. However, it may very well also be possible that a witch or wizard ascending to the position has a portrait of them painted depending on wether they indeed intended to remain for the remainder of their lives. Ninclow 11:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Given that the other portraits appear to also depict elderly wizards (I'm thinking particularly of Dexter Fortescue, whose portrait self had to use an ear trumpet), I don't think it's far-fetched to assume that the Headmaster portraits magically alter themselves as the living wizard's appearance changes. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:29, March 30, 2015 (UTC)